Satu Hati Tuk Dua Cinta
by Sachiya Haruyuki
Summary: 2nd Fic... Aku tak bisa memilih, aku mencintai kalian berdua, aku tak mau ada yang terluka. My 2nd SongFic Kim Hyun Joong - Because I'm Stupid. Don't Like? Don't Read!


**Heeeyyyy Minna-san! Hirata balik nih... hahahaha (digeplak)**

**Untuk fic 'Stay With Me, Even You're Yuri', thanks ya udah mau review ya... khusus buat karinuuzumaki, thank you so much**

**Aq mau cerita dikit nih, jujur aja... waktu bikin adegan NaruSaku duuuhhh geregetan banget deh**

**Hirata janji deh ga bakalan bikin yang satu itu lagi (yah namanya juga masih umur 13)**

**I hope this story will be better than a previous (berharap)**

**Ya sudah Happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

Summary : Aku tak bisa memilih. Aku mencintai kalian berdua. Aku tak mau ada yang terluka.

Satu Hati Tuk Dua Cinta

Naruto POV

Dari penglihatanku, terlihatlah dua gadis yang telah mencuri hatiku. Sakura dan Hinata. Mereka berdua adalah sahabatku sejak pertama kali bertemu di Korea Selatan. Ketika itu mereka belum punya pacar. Aku pun senang sekali.

Tapi sekarang...

Mereka ada yang punya...

Tentu saja aku sakit hati. Namun sebagai sahabat itu merupakan hal yang wajar. Melihat sahabatku memiliki kekasih hati adalah suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi mereka

Although destiny is painful, everything is changed right. Iya kan Sakura, Hinata?

Kalian tentunya merasa senang sekali. Sakura, kau sudah mendapatkan cinta pertamamu, Sasuke, karena aku. Hinata, kau telah memiliki Kiba, karena aku.

Sedangkan aku, aku hanya sendiri. Tak ada yang menemaniku. Setiap hari, mereka selalu bersama dengan pacar mereka masing-masing. Tak ada waktu untuk bersama sebagai sahabat. Hanya Ino. Sahabat yang masih setia menemaniku dalam kesendirianku.

Ingin sekali aku bersama mereka. Walau hanya sekali.

Dulu aku sangat menyukai Sakura. Tetapi semenjak Hinata muncul, aku pun memendam perasaan itu.

Karena apa?

Karena aku tak mau melukai salah satu hatinya

Aku tak bisa memilih. Aku mencintai kalian berdua. Aku tak mau ada yang terluka.

Tapi mengapa hanya hatiku yang selalu terluka?

End of Naruto POV

rurururur

Ino POV

Semenjak aku tahu kalau Naruto menyukai Sakura dan Hinata, aku pun menjaga jarak antara Sakura dan Hinata. Ya. Demi menyenangkan Naruto, inilah resiko yang harus aku terima. Orang-orang menganggap aku dan Naruto sudah berpacaran. Yah. Padahal belum.

Saat aku berjalan menyusuri sungai, terlihatlah Naruto sedang memandang langit. Sendirian. Tanpa pikir panjang, kutemui saja Naruto.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanyaku singkat.

"Hanya memandang langit." balasnya pelan.

Song Insert 'Kim Hyun Joong-Because I'm Stupid'

"Kau tahu, beberapa hari belakangan, kau selalu memandang langit. Kau sedang memikirkan Sakura dan Hinata?" langsung saja aku menutup mulutku karena tak sengaja mengucapkan 'dua kata keramat' itu pada Naruto.

"Bisakah kau tak mengatakan kata itu Ino?" dia menatapku dengan mata berkaca.

Nae meoriga neomuna nappaseo

Neo hanapakke nan moreugo

Tareun sarameun pogoittneun neon

Ireon naema-eumdo moreugettji

Aku pun terkejut bukan main. Naruto yang biasanya selalu sabar menghadapi semua ini akhirnya tak mampu menahannya. Terbukti dengan mata blue sapphire Naruto yang mulai berkaca. Dengan perasaan sedih kudekati dia dan kubelai wajahnya.

Dengan perasaan berat hati dan suara bergetar karena menahan tangis, aku pun berkata, "Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah. Selama i-ini, k-kau sudah me-menjadi laki-laki yang te-tegar Na-Naruto. A-aku sendiri ju-juga i-ingin me-menangis"

Tak lama kemudian dia menghambur dalam pelukanku. Dan tanpa ragu kubalas pelukannya. Membuat tangis kami berdua semakin terisak. Apa? Menangis? Tentu saja. Laki-laki mana yang tak bersedih ketika pujaan hatinya tak menanggapi perasaannya. Hanya laki-laki tak berhati saja yang tak bersedih.

Sedangkan aku? Ya. Karena aku juga mengalaminya. Buktinya, Shikamaru dan Sasuke tak mau menanggapi perasaanku. Kami berdua memiliki kesedihan yang sama.

Neoui harue naran eoptgettji

Tto chu'eokjoch'a eoptgettjiman

Neoman paraman pogoittneun nan

Chakku nunmuli heureugoisseo

"Kau tahu, aku sudah bersahabat dengan mereka berdua sejak lama. Walau aku tahu kalau mereka sudah memiliki pacar, paling tidak, mereka mengerti perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Tapi, mereka...mereka..." Naruto tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi. Tangisnya semakin terisak.

"Lalu, hiks, kenapa kau hiks tak memilih hiks Sakura saja...?" tanyaku di sela-sela tangisanku.

"Lalu Hinata mau diapakan?" balasnya.

"Sabar Naruto. Masih banyak hiks yang mau hiks denganmu..." ujarku yang lagi-lagi di sela tangisanku. 'Termasuk aku. Tapi melihatmu seperti ini, rasanya aku tak rela...' batinku.

"Aku pergi dulu ya hiks. Tak apa kubiarkan hiks sendiri...?"

"Tak apa Ino. Terima kasih sudah mau temani aku." balasnya.

Sakura, Hinata, harus bagaimana Naruto agar kalian mau menerimanya?

End of Ino POV

rurururur

Sakura POV

Neoui dwaetmoseubeul poneungeotdo nan haengbokiya

Ajik naui ma-eumeul mollado

Kkeutnae seuch'ideusi kado

"Sakura, aku ingin bicara denganmu!" tanpa diam lagi dia langsung menyeretku dan Hinata ke sebuah tempat. Entah namanya apa.

"Ada apa Ino? Kenapa kau menyeretku?" kesalku, "Lagipula kenapa harus bawa Hinata segala juga?"

"Kenapa kau tak mau menanggapi perasaan Naruto, Sakura?" tanyanya dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Kenapa... kenapa kau tega Sakura? Kenapa kau tak mau menanggapi perasaannya?"

"Tapi ada kau kan?" tanyaku

"Kau membuatnya Sakit! Aku tak pernah melihat langit biru di mata Naruto pecah dan menangis di hadapanku! Pertama kali Sakura! K-kau membuatnya terluka...!" teriak Ino

"I-Itu kulakukan demi kau, Ino-chan! Karena kau mencintainya!"

"Tapi dia mencintaimu! Kenapa... ke-kenapa kau tega... aku juga terluka melihatnya, padahal ia ingin menyatakan pe-perasaannya padamu. Tapi kau sama sekali tak menanggapinya. Hinata, kau juga sama saja. Selalu mementingkan pacar daripada sahabat. Kalian ini menyebalkan!" sejenak dia berhenti dan kemudia meninggalkan kami berdua. Ya Tuhan... Seberapa besar jahatku hingga akhirnya jadi begini? Benarkah Naruto menangis karena kami?

Kami, apa yang mesti kami lakukan?

Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan menyusuri sungai. Tampaklah Naruto dengan mata berkaca dan bengkak. Apakah tadi Naruto benar-benar menangis.

"Na-Naruto, kau tak apa-apa? Matamu itu..."

"Biarpun aku mati kau takkan peduli." Ya ampun. Kenapa Naruto jadi berkata pedas begini? Apakah Naruto masih marah padaku? Ataukah Naruto berubah?

"Naruto, biarpun aku tak menerima perasaanmu, tapi aku..."

"Damare Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto dan matanya kembali mengeluarkan air mata.

Niga neomu pogosip'eun nalen

Neomu kyeondigi himdeul naleneun

Neoreul saranghanda ipgae maemdola

Honja dasi tto CRYING FOR YOU

Honja dasi tto MISSING FOR YOU

Baby! I love you! I'm waiting for you!

Rasa bersalah menghampiriku. Baru kali ini kulihat Naruto menangis di hadapanku. Hati ini terasa pecah. Aku juga ingin menangis. Dan kulihat Hinata juga sudah menangis dari tadi. Dan...

Air mataku jatuh juga.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto berkata sesuatu, "Sakura, aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku sendiri tak mau melukai Hinata. Jadi aku memendam semua perasaanku padamu. Aku pun senang kalian akhirnya dapat kekasih. Tapi aku mohon. Jangan tinggalkan aku Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan..." katanya pelan. Sangat pelan.

"Dan kumohon jangan menangis. Aku tak suka." perlahan Naruto mendekatiku dan Hinata tuk menghapus air mata kami dan memeluk kami berdua.

Hangat

Penuh cinta

"Naruto-kun, maafkan aku. Aku janji takkan menyakiti hatimu. Sungguh..." kata Hinata.

"Naruto, kami akan selalu ada dalam hatimu." bisikku pelan.

"Terima kasih. Aishiteru Hinata, Aishiteru Sakura." tak lama, kami bertiga pun menangis dalam satu pelukan yang menurutku hangat dan penuh dengan cinta ini.

Aku sudah terima perasaanmu. Sekali lagi, maafkan kami Naruto-kun

The End

* * *

**Yap... akhirnya selesai juga nih fic... ya altough this fic is too short than a previous...**

**Tapi tak apa... yang penting terus berkarya dan belajar (digeplak... padahal dia sendiri ga belajar... hehehehe)**

**Ok.. Mind To Review?  
**


End file.
